Paper coating compositions usually comprise an aqueous polymer binder emulsion, a pigment and optionally other additives common in the technology. The present invention is specifically directed to novel copolymers comprising a vinyl C1 to C13 alkanoate component i.e. forming at least about 40% by weight of the copolymer more usually at least about 50% by weight. Vinyl acetate is an example of a vinyl ester of a C1 to C13 alkanoic acid to which the invention is generally directed. Coating compositions of the invention will contain a pigment, for example clay, which is compounded with the latex binder and used in coating a cellulosic web for example a paper or paperboard web. The characteristics of the latex binder component are significant in the ease of preparation of the paper coating composition, its application and on the qualities of the coated product.
In particular the flow characteristics of the liquid coating composition are crucial in the industrial application to the paper or board and, when dried, the latex particles confer adequate strength to the surface for subsequent processing.